bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 234
is the two hundred thirty-fourth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary After his previous attack, Re-Destro holds Tomura's hands between his bulked up fingers. While holding him, he tells Tomura that he was raised to not judge people by their Quirks. However, he says that Quirks are also directly linked to the personality, and Tomura’s Decay, which only serves to crumble and destroy everything, is a good example of this credo, because Tomura only seeks destruction. Despite his situation, in that moment Tomura only care about the hand that grasped his left wrist, the one that belonged to his sister Hana, which was destroyed in Re-Destro attack. Seeing this, his long-buried memories of his family start resurfacing. He remember the moment when All For One gave him the preserved hands of his family, advising him to keep them close to him, so his memories of their deaths and the pain and anger he felt never fade away. Then he remembers holding hand with his older sister Hana, who comforted him after he got scolded by their father. Re-Destro proceeds to crush Tomura’s hand, but Tomura, whose mind starts breaking from the memories and trauma, puts his remaining two fingers on Re-Destro's finger and disintegrates a part of it. Re-Destro is shocked and quickly throws Tomura away. Seeing his finger cracking, he wonders if he received wrong information about Decay, since it is assumed that Tomura needs his five fingers to activate it. Tomura feels his head splitting, while remember his mother taking care of him when he was sick. Re-Destro realizes that, from some inadvertent trigger, Tomura is in the process of fully awakening his powers, just like it happened to Geten when Re-Destro accidentally burned himself. Tomura then dashes towards Re-Destro who realises that he is far more nimble and quick then he was back at Kamino Ward and as such far more dangerous. Facing this situation, Re-Destro decides he's done playing around and proceeds to bulk up his body at 80% Liberation, causing his body to contort and bulge until he becomes demonic like in nature. He then releases his Super Move Stress Output Burden that tears through several city blocks in an attempt to kill Tomura. Tomura is sent flying, and more hands of his relatives are shattered with the attack, this time the hands of his maternal grandparents. Tomura begins to remember them as loving and attentive people who comforted him while he was crying. However, his words of consolation were not what Tomura really wanted to hear at that time. Shigaraki gets up to face Re-Destro once more. In that moment, Re-Destro gets a panicked call from Skeptic who tells him to be wary because the League of Villains hadn't played all of their cards yet, they have a true monster at their call. Gigantomachia has finally arrived to Deika City, sweeping everything and everyone in his path. Quick References Chapter Notes *More memories of Tomura Shigaraki's family appear in flashbacks. **It is revealed that his grandparents were also killed when his Quirk awoke. *Gigantomachia finally reaches the city. ** The Meta Liberation Army believe the League of Villains were hiding him from notice. *Tomura awakens his Quirk, allowing him to disintegrate without all of his five fingers touching the target. Characters In Order of Appearance *Rikiya Yotsubashi *Tomura Shigaraki *Hana Shimura *Tomura's Mother *Tomura's Grandfather *Tomura's Grandmother *Gigantomachia *Tomoyasu Chikazoku Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 234 pl:Rozdział 234